Khor'Zhul "Big Boss Zero" Grimsword
"I sold the world a story, and they bought it. Now it's time to keep feeding them the story they want to hear, while keeping the truth to the shadows." ''-Khor'Zhul "Big Boss Zero" Grimsword'' Khor'Zhul "Big Boss Zero" Grimsword is the current Corporate Executive Official, and one of the leading founder of the Harbingers Associates. A seasoned Daemonologist, acquitted businessman, and mercenary leader alike; he is a rather unpredictable orc known for a calm demeanor Childhood There is not much known about the childhood of Khor'Zhul Grimsword, since most of his past was left shrouded in charred ruins and destroyed records. However, there were records that remained from accounts of his elder brother, Dreadrock the Destroyer. According to the accounts of Dreadrock, Khor'Zhul was born weak and feeble, was nearly committed to infanticide by drowning, and was later abandoned in the wilds to fend for himself when he was barely of age. The accounts of Khor'Zhul's early childhood life, entails that he was never fully given parental attention in his first years. Their mother was constantly ill, while their father only valued the strength of ones sweat and brow, which led to several distancing between them and Khor'Zhul. It was only until when Khor'Zhul came of age, approximately 5-6 years old. He was sent on a hunting trip along with his elder brother, Dreadrock. It was during this hunting trip that an "accident" had occurred where Khor'Zhul had been attacked by a worg and torn apart. All while Young Dreadrock returned from the hunting trip, victorious and dead Worg in tow but with the unfortunate demise of Khor'Zhul. However, not to any surprise, the accident was a planned farce to allow the young Khor'Zhul a chance to start anew, while Dreadrock returned triumphant to their village. Their father rejoiced in the successful hunt, but showed little to no mourning for the loss of the young Khor'Zhul. Dreadrock didn't entail any further details about the passing of young Khor'Zhul to their father, but what was detailed was the sight of seeing his young brother mauled and torn apart by a giant Worg. Initially, Dreadrock provided the opportunity for the young Khor'Zhul's chance to run away. Survival through Crime After running from the boundaries of his tribal area, Khor'Zhul inherently vanished into the wilds of Dreanor, until a decade later resurfacing on Azeroth. The young orc had survived the wilds, and passed through the dark portal upon its opening. However, he had gone under the guise of a peon, and once given the opportunity to escape again into obscurity, immediately running into the wilds of Azeroth. Khor'Zhul was only reaching the mature age of approximately 16, when he began to enter the underworld of crime and petty thievery, under the circumstances of the aftermath of the 1st War and the interment of the defeated Orcish Horde. It was in the underworld of crime and thievery, is where he began to foster his interests in the darkness that protected him from unseeing eyes. He firmly believed that the shadows was the only thing keeping him from the internment camps and victim to the prejudice of humans. An Interest in the Dark Arts His interests in the shadows and urge to survive led him into the path of pursuing the dark arts of warlock magic. The very idea of a daemon under his control and will was all too alluring for him to refuse. He, along with others who are allured to the idea of being a warlock, desire power and knowledge beyond the realm of mortal understanding while not sacrificing every inch of sanity like the followers of the Old Gods. It was with this newfound interest that he acquired several daemonic tomes from libraries, corpses, graves and a bizarre array of traveling merchants across his travels. However, even with many of the tomes, Khor'Zhul stands as a self taught warlock which led to his series of trials and errors that later resulted in several explosions, scars, burns and nightmares from the Nether. A few years passed (approximately 1-5), Khor'Zhul had managed to master the art of summoning his first daemon, Cattiath, a Succubus whom will later become a close companion to Khor'Zhul. However, she was not traditionally bound because after the successful summoning ritual, the precautions to prevent any daemonic backlash during enslavement and binding had not been performed. Thus the lack of precautionary measures nearly led to Khor'Zhul losing his soul in its entirety, if it were not for his thieves improvisation, using the unorthodox method of bewitching the succubus with the likes of her own magic. Ingenuity with Technology During the events of the Burning Crusade Incident Deployment into Northrend The Events of the Cataclysm The Mists of Pandaria The Siege The Formation of the Phantom Triumvirate Establishing the Harbingers Associates